Taking Five
by SparkyDimi
Summary: This is a story based on "Taking 5" movie, so all the credits and rights are for the movie makers and Richelle Mead. Rose and Lissa are two teenage girls who kidnaps a boy band.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on "Taking five" movie, so all the credit goes to the move makers and to Richelle Mead.**

**I hope you like it and enjoy it.**

"Ah, he is so cute!" My best friend, Lissa, says watching the Tv, where one of the videos of our favorite band, The Hunters, it's on.

"If marshmallows were a boy, they'd be so Dimitri" I say eating a marshmallow. I'm siting on the floor with Lissa watching Tv and looking around my room, which , recently we decorated with posters and pictures with The Hunters. I think we did a great job.

"Oh gosh! Less lusting, more chugging" Lissa says joking. I take a bottle of strawberry juice to drink after eating the marshmallow. Suddenly the door opens, and look at that, my old sister is coming in without even knocking and laughing like she is at circus or something.

"You two are so beyond lame" Sydney says, rolling her eyes. She is that kind of big sister you want to get ride of.

"Hi dear sister, Goodbye sister" I say smiling innocently at her.

"Oh, look! You have a date with your Tv" she says making that bitchy face of hers. I want to take something to throw at her but the only thing available now is a magazine with The Hunters and I won't do that to them. " and Piles of trash" she continue looking at my floor full of magazines, labels and bottles of strawberry juice.

"This isn't truth" I defend myself.

"This is a highly organized system of bottles and labels" Lissa says. "See, we're doing this for The Hunters shift label drive, and the school who collects the most labels gets to have the band come to the school" And that's why we drink so much strawberry juice. " And the kids that collected the most labels get to meet the band, talk to the band, look at the band and – "

"Shut up" My sister says sitting now on my bed. She'll infect my bed. "You know, after spending a semester in Italy, American boys just do for me anymore" and here it goes her speech about Italy again.

"And for your information, Dimitri isn't American. And why don't you take your sexploits and go?" I ask her. I had enough of her today."We are busy."

"Gladly, loser." she says standing up and making her way to the door "Hey, Rose. is that my T-shirt" she adds, taking a better look at me.

"No." I say chewing a marshmallow.

"Yah, it is" she says punching me and making the marshmallow lend on the Tv, on Christian face. "I want it off and in my room in five minutes, or you're so dead." She says leaving the room. At least she knows how to close a door after her.

"I can't belive my parents are leaving me alone with her for the weekend." I say thinking about this. Would be like hell on my house.

"Well, she doesn't have to take it out on Christian" Lissa says looking at the Tv screen a little sad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, what are you going to say to Christian when you meet him?" I ask Lissa. We are on school, making our way to to my locker.

"Oh, don't know it" Lissa says turning to me making that excited face."We're so gonna lose, I know it"

"Are you kidding?" I ask "You've been snipping labels morning, noon and night, volunteering at the recycling center –" I want to continue but she stops me.

"Not just for the labels" she defends herself but I know better than this. "Recycling is important for the future of our planet Rose" and here we go with the Saint Lissa.

"Lis, relax. We got this concert on our bag" I say continuing my way to my locker.

"What the hell are you doing in my locker?" I ask Jess. He has in his hands a magazing that I know very well.

"Nothing. Dimitri loves hanging out with his friends, grabbing a bite to eat after every show" he reads from it while I try to take it from him.

"Give it" I say finally being able to take it from him.

"That's some fascinating stuff you're reading there" Jess says. I'm gonna kill the bastard.

"Tell me, Jess, when does breaking-and-entring phase of your obnoxious little life ends?" I ask, now very angry.

"Right after you get over these lip-synching wussies. I mean look" he says pointing to my locker full of pics with the band.

"They don't lip-synch" Me and Lissa says in union. How he dares to say that?

"That's just weird" he says. "What's on the schedule for today, Ralf?" Jess asks his minion, Ralf.

"I'm downloading the latest masterpiece onto the Internet." Ralf says showing a video camera.

"The Medieval High goat kidnapping" Jess says. Like we care. "You heard about that, right?" No, I add for myself. "We snatched their mascot in, like, three minutes flat, and we got it all on tape. Check it out!" and Ralf shows us the camera. On it, it's a video with Ralf

"This is Ralf. And this is the Medieval goat kidnapping" he said on the video and turned the camera where Jess is running with a goat on his back. They are a bench of dumb asses.

"That's enough" Jess says turning the camera off. "I'm telling you, when that baby goes up on my website, I'm going to get, like, 50,000 profil views. The chicks are going to be on me" he says proud of himself.

"Pranks are lame" I say.

"Baby girl, don't be jealous. Look, me and you, we'll always have our thing, you know? I mean, our chemistry's like this." I don't think he is seriously talking."Especially after we had our first bath together"

"I was two years old, you dumbass"

"I know, but you kept grabbing for my rubber ducky and stuff" that's enough. I grab him and trow him on the neighbor locker.

"Mention it again and you're dead" I say while Ralf is recording the scene. Gosh.

"Whoa, you got to be a little more gentle with me. I'm fragile, all right?" He says as I let go of him "You getting this on tape?" he asks Ralf.

"Got it" he replays.

"So, look, we still on for homecoming or what?" he asks grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Oh no, oh no" I say closing my locker. I grab Lissa and we disappear from there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Two more times" Lissa says running along side with me. We are on the sports class.

"Jess is so my nemesis" I say

"Still, he did ask you to homecoming" she says making me stop from running "I'm just saying, I wish I had a nemesis to ask me." We start to run again but the two sluts of school bumps into us making us to stop again. God, how much I hate them.

"Excuse you." one of them says - Tasha.

"Oh, hi, Tasha. Nice shoes" Lissa says. Oh, this girl kills me with her kindness.

"Did I tell you to stop running?" she asks Lissa and she starts to run again.

"Not you, Lis" I say making Lissa stop and her minion friend to run. "Tasha, what do you want?"

"As president of the student council, I'm heading up The Hunters label drive this afternoon, and since you two don't have anything better to do with, you know, your pathetic little lives –"

"You guys are lame" her minion, Mia, says.

"I know" Tasha replyas " I'm expecting a lot of labels from you two, ok?" and she starts to run away from us.

"I cannot wait to meet The Hunters" Mia says

"Mia?" Tasha yells after her, making Mia turn around and leaves.

"God, did you hear that? We have not been scouring garbage cans and Dumpsters for the last few weeks just so those two glamazons can take all the credit" I say watching Mia and Tasha run.

"So, that's how she stays so fit" Lissa says starting to run again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This is the last day when our school can collect the labels to meet the band. Me and Lissa had a whole garbage trunck with labels. We are so gonna meet The Hunters.

"Watch your feet. Official school business. Coming through!" Lissa says jumping out with a bag of labels, from the trunk "We're totally going to win this!" I follow Lissa with my won bag and put it on the table where our council president sits. "This is, hmmm, our contribution" Lissa says looking at me and than at the trunk.

"How many are there?" Mia asks

"Well, we lost count after the first few hundred thousand, but if you take the gross tare weight and divide it by 37 ounces for the –"

"Ok, ok, ok. Save the soliloquy, learner's permit. We need a number" Tasha says. This bitch doesn't even knows math.

"519,672" I say

"Approximately" Lissa adds.

"Waw. Can I just say that you two are, like, the coolest sophomores ever?" Tasha says. I think this statement is hurting her pride a little.

"Yah, ever." Mia adds

"And I totally mean that." and I believe her.

"She does." Mia adds again. Tasha takes the bag with labels but I stop her.

"Not so fast. We get to be a part of the presentation and we get to meet the band, or no labels."

"Fine." Of course, she wants to meet the band as well. "Ladies and gentlemen, The Hunters is coming to the Academy." And everyone starts to jump up and down. Everyone is so happy and I am glad that I contributed at this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good morning everybody. You are listening to 97.1. Where is DJ MCd? Why, isn't he at the Academy?" and on the scene from our school appears DJ MCd.

"Yo, yo, what's up?" he asks and everyone starts to scream and jump." Yah, I love your enthusiasm. DJ MCd in the hizzee!" and he just makes some moves on the scene "Academy, let me hear you scream!" and everyone starts to scream again. This DJ is so good.

I'm on the back stage with Lissa and we are getting ready for the presentation. Of course we won.

"Breath and believe, breath and believe"

"Lissa"

"Breath and – "

"Lissa, Lis!"

"Yah?"

"Are you Ok?"

"Yah. It's just a little mantra to keep me from freaking out with nervousness"

"Excuse me." Tasha says walking in between us and Mia following her.

"Hey Tasha." Lissa says.

"What?"

"I just thought it would be a cool idea if we just had some sparklers when the curtains opens" Lisa says taking from the back pocket a sparkler.

"Lissa, this is high school, not the Fourth of freaking July, ok?" says Tasha leaving.

"Ok, I tried" she says looking at me."She didn't like it, I didn't like it. It was a bad idea. I should never have said anything."

"Lissa?"

"Yah."

"Give me that sparkler" and she hands me it. I take a lighter from my pocket and light it. "So cool" I say looking at it. I don't care what Tasha thinks.

It starts to burn my hand so I throw it on the air and lands on Tasha's hair and starts to burn.

"Fire extinguisher." I and Lissa say in the same time. I take the fire extinguisher from the wall and start to run toward Tasha while Lissa screams "Drop and roll!" and the curtains opens while I try to put off the fire.

Everybody starts to laugh of Tasha appearance and she starts to cry.

"I don't know if those burnt labels are going to count" The DJ says. What? No way. The labels are burnt.

"It was Lissa." Tasha starts to scream on the scene. "She did it." and here goes our chance to meet The Hunters.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on Lissa, yell at me. Say something" I say from the out side of the Academy bathroom door. On the wall of the bathroom is a picture with Tasha and it writs – 'Tasha keeps our bathroom clean-'.

"All I feel is peace. It can't get any worse" Lissa says from the inside.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear." I say trying to convince Lissa to come out.

"Thanks, but I've been branded 'loser' for the rest of my life"

"You're going to be late for the chem lab, and you know how upset you get when you don't have your favorite Bunsen burner" I try another tactic and she opens the door.

We try to sneak out of the bathroom without been seen.

"Ok, coast is clear, come on" I say taking Lissa's hand. In the other side of the hall Tasha waits for us. She has a scarf on her head, now.

"Where do you think you're going, you little soph-whores?" she asks coming toward us.

"The other way." I say taking Lissa's hand and turning around.

"Excuse me, Tasha is talking with you" Mia says from the other side of the hall. Just great. The bell rings and all the students comes out now.

"Cute scarf." Lissa says to Tasha.

"Don't try to suck up to me after what you did."

"Actually it was my fault. Lissa didn't –"

"I know what happened. Nice try, Girl Scout. I was here" apparently not "She had the sparkler"

"Me too, I'm, like, a witness" Mia says. Now all the students watches the show.

"But the – "

"But..but..but what, Lissa?" Tasha asks. "I'm going to have to get hair extensions now. Do you have any idea how much that costs?"

"Not nearly as much as it will be to fix your face" I say. Who she think she is to take this on Lissa?

"I don't know but I could pay you back" Lissa say to Tasha. Is she crazy?

"That's not going to work for me, Lissa. From now on, Lissa Dragomir, your life at Academy is over" she says and starts to leave.

"Whatever, you can't just- " I start

"Ah, that goes for you, too." and everyone starts to yell at us 'losers'. So mature.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We should consider homeschooling" Lissa says. We are on the chemistry class now.

"Don't worry. Tasha's all talk" I say trying to calm down Lissa.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Hello, Godzilla in a cheerleader skirt declared social war on us" she says standing up.

"Lis, we'll be fine." I say. Suddenly starts to rain inside the class or just student throw water on us. His desk mate, being as intelligent as he is, starts to laugh. Amazing.

X-x-x-x-x

"I'm telling you, Lis, this is all going to blow over" I say while we walk on the hall. "You'll see. People have really short attention spans."

"Nice work, idiots." someone says.

"Cute accessories, girls" Tasha says. Someone bound our bags on the school chairs and now we have to take it with us everywhere.

"Losers" someone else yells.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You know, I really feel it hasn't been that bad" I say and a ball hit my head making me fall down.

"Are you fine?" Lissa asks

"I'm totally fine." Even if my head explodes. And a ball hits Lissa in the head as well. I hate this school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We are the biggest losers in the history of the universe, Rose" Lissa says." Future civilizations will conduct studies on just how pathetic we were"

"We need to think big, Lis, bigger than Tasha. We need to do something so freaking cool, it won't even matter what Tasha and Mia say about us."

"Is this where you tell me you just discovered your teenage superpowers, Buffy?" Lissa says. Her phone starts to ring "Update". She takes the phone and we watch the latest news about The Hunters. – The Hunters in person at Virgin Records on October 13!-

"Do you see that?" I ask.

"I'm trying not to freak out."

"Lis, that's today."

"Great, so we'll just take of, go meet The Hunters, convince them to play for the school, everyone will love us, and the Tasha curse will be over" Lissa says, with sarcasm.

"That is the most genius idea ever." I say. Oh yah. The torment will be over.

"Yah, except I was joking."

"Well, I am not."

**This is all for this chapter.**

**Leave a review and let me know if I should keep writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

There are so many people at the meeting with the fans. Everyone has them magazines, CDs, T-shirts with the band. Everything is so unbelievable. We are at the end of a big line, I can't wait. I can't wait, I can't wait, no more.

"You know, ladies... and dude... your love really keeps the band going. So let's keep going, shall we? Come on, let's hurry, please." Says a man. I know that man well, is their manager. I know, like, everything about them.

"I can't believe you convinced me to skip school. I've never done anything like this before. " Lissa says. She seems a little nervous, but that's true. She never skipped school before. She loves to study and yada yada.

"Lissa, focus. We need to get the band to play for our school, or we'll be stuck in social Siberia forever," I say.

"That's cool with me. Isn't Siberia in Russia, from there is Dimitri anyway." Lissa says. This girl can make of everything, no big deal?

"Come on Lissa"

"How are we going to convince them?" she asks. That's is a hard question. I really have no idea. I just hope to convince them.

"Oh, remember when The Hunters took that leukemia girl to her prom?" there in my mind poops an idea.

"Yah"

"We'll just say you have cancer." am I not a genius, or what?

"That is so wrong" Lissa says. This girl and her good heart.

"Do you want to be Tasha's punching bag forever?" I need to give her an impulse. Lissa starts to make some strange noises that she dosn't like it but I think I convinced her. I'm Rose after all, of course I can convince Lissa to do things for me. I'll do everything for Lissa too. She's my best friend and always we were together, no matter what. Always stick together. "Look nauseous" I say to Lissa. She needs to look ill a little, if we want to convince them.

"I'm so nervous I'm going to throw up" Lissa says.

"That's very good" actualy it's perfect.

"What?"

"You kind of look like you have cancer"

"So fine." she says jumping a little bit. I think she's so nervous to meet Christian and the rest of the band.

"Hi, who's next?" Adrian asks. He is one of the member of The Hunters. He is sitting next to Dimitri. OMG, Dimitri's there. I can't belive it. So close to me.

"Hey, how you doing? I'm –" someone says.

"Oh, my God, Dimitri, hi" Other girl says.

"It's me, Rose. I'm your biggest fan ever" I say to Adrian. What ? I didn't meant to say that. "My best friend here, Lissa Dragomir..." I say pointing to Lissa

"Hi." she replays with a big smile on her face. Adrian is so dreamy, just like the rest of the band.

"Remember her name, because one day she'll be a famous scientist," I say. Lissa likes science very much, one day she'll become big. That, I know.

The line is moving and now we are in front of Dimitri. He looks so amazing standing there and smiling at fans. But anyway, I have to get to the point.

"She collected all these labels to win the concert four our school, but they accidentally set fire along with a popular girl's hair" I say in a rush. I need more time. "And it's all my fault and If I don't do serious damage control those bitches are going to ruin our social lives, so can The Hunters please come play at the Academy?" I ask with a smile on my face and Lissa, too.

"Absolutely. We'll be there tomorrow" Dimitri says taking my hand. He just took my hand. Omg, I need to breathe.

"Really?"

"Yeah" he says. I just can't believe what he said. He wants to play at our school. Fangirling right now.

"Yah, we'll ride into your school on unicorns." Mason says, an other member of the band. Lissa sees him but dosn't pay much attention to him because right next to him it's Christin, her favourite hunter. She looks at him like she never seen him before. I mean, of course she didn't seen him before, in real life.

"Hey, I'm Christian." he says but Lissa just keeps looking at him. I may say a bit creeapy "Do you have something you want me to sing?" Christin asks Lissa.

"No, I don't need an autograph. I need a concert" I say. I need that concert and I'm about to get it.

"All right, fair enough" Dimitri says "See that? If you looked like that..." and he points to a manga girl on a poster, dressed all in black, with big boobs and big butt. She's all sexy standing there "...maybe I'd say yes" he finish. I look at him like I can't believe what he just said. I'm a fan, he should refuse me more elegant.

"You all right?" Christian asks Lissa, who is still stearing at him. "Kind of starting to freak me out." and she still stears

"Liss..." I say hiting her arm.

"Duh.. I have cance!r" she says looking at Dimitri now.

"Well.. we didn't give it to you" Mason says, what a dumbass and a jerk. I just can't believe it.

"No. See, Dimitri, this is really important. This is a matter of life and death, and I'm your biggest fan" I say "Would you just –"

"Some help here!" He screams, I believe to his bodyguards.

"You have to. I bought all of your music. I bought all of it" I say but someone takes me on their sholders.

"..Money for my hair, and it's really sad." I hear Lissa saying.

"Oh my God, let me go!" I scream. I start to kick but this huge man is very huge.

-x-x-x-x-x -x-

Now all the posters on my room are decorated with an big X on it. The band is just so bad with their fans. I can't believe I loved some jerks like them.

"You mean, when I said I had cancer, Christian didn't do anything?" Lissa asks. We are in my bad, tired after all the X we paint on the posters.

"Not even a glance" I say so mad at them and Dimitri and all.

"Gosh, that is so unlike him."

"No, it's all a lie, Liss. They are all fakes." I say to her. "Even Christian."

"So you're telling me that my life is just going to be one big giant ball of suck?"

"Listen to me Liss. When you run into the aggros of the world, I'm beginning to think that there's a lot of them out there... you have to fight back, or people are just going to bully you forever." I say to her. She has to be strong, to defend herself. I know how to help her. I take Christian's photo and show it to her. "Come on, do it!" she just looks at the photo, I have to admit, Christian has an amazing smile on the picture.

"I hate you, Christian." she screams at the picture

"Good. Do it again!"

"Hate you Christian." she says punching the picture.

"Come on, mean it this time." I say

"I hate you Christian." and she takes the photo to cut it "I hate every penny I spent on you."

"That's right, they owe us." and they really do. I send to many many on them and they are just some bunks of jerks. "And they're going to pay"

"How?"

"We're going to kidnap the bad and force them tp play." I say proud of my new amazing plan.

"Yeah" Lissa says with enthusiasm, before she realized what I said. "Wait... No. That's probably not the best idea."

"It's the only way and you know it." I say to her. I take Dimitri's doll from the bed and look at him "As for you Dimitri, you are so over." and I rip his head off.

-x-x-x-x-x-

With my hand in the air I say : " I, Rose Hathaway, do solemnly swear to adhere to the following rules. Numer one, I promise to not have any boys in the house. Number two, I promis not to skip school. number three, I promiss not to drive the car. There, that's it." I say

"You left the last part out." My sister, Sydney, says flying some car keys in her hand.

"I'm boycotting the last part." I say to my parents. They are leaving the two of us home because they are going in some holiday. I don't really care so much.

"A boycott's not an option, cupcake." My dad says. He and mom are wearing the same T-shirt, creapy.

"Fine." I say "I swear to reconize Sydney as in charge while you're gone. Why does she get to be in charge? Look at her!" and my dad an mom just gave me a smile.

"Because you can't even be trusted to drag a banch of labels on stage wihout setting them on fire." Sydney says. "You retard."

"Ok, girls." Mom says "The phone number to McCune Mystery Manor is on the frige. Please try to get alone. Your father and I are really excited about this."

"It's a weekend of the fine dinning, imtrigue and murder." my adad says. God, help me.

We are waving at the car leaving with a big smile on our face.

When the car is no more in sight I make sign to Lis to come out from the trees "Lis, let's go!"

"Ok."

In no time we are at the address. Outside house is parked a red car and the house looks fine. I knock on the door waiting for someone to open it.

"Hello, Jess's been expecting you. Come on in!" Ralf says, he is the one who opened the door. Is he leaving with Jess now or what? We go in, in a room is Jess in front of a big computer, I think.

"Here it is, where the magic happens" Ralf says. I look around, there are papers on a table, some maps on a box. Jess makes some signs with his hand towars me. What?

"That's it, I am out." I say turning around.

"Oh, don't, ok?" Lissa grabs my hand. "Remember, he's never beed caught and he would do anything for you."

"So you ladies ready to talk a little business or what?" Jess asks. I think I am going to die soon.

"Well Jess, I am a... great admire of your work." I say trying to make him help us .

"Big fan." Lissa says.

"Indulge me. How do you do it?" I ask.

"Well, first I come up with an idea. Then I do a little R%D.. that's research and development. Than I plan it out." He says. That sounds simple to do.

"Great, because Lissa and I think you're ready for something bigger."

"Huge." Lissa says

"Something... legendary." I finish.

"Like what?" Jess asks at us like we are from Venus.

"I don't know..." I start "Kidnapping The Hunters after their concert on Saturday?" Jess just looks at us and starts to laugh. Can I punch him? Of course not. He is gonna help us - he have to help us.

"You can't be serious." he says "All right, no! This chitchat's beed great, ladies, you know? It's time to go."

"Yah Lissa. I told you. He is no legend." I say making my way to the door.

"Wait, hold on. I'm as legend as it gets, but what you're talking about is a real crime. You remember Ian Fuller? He tried to hack into the Pentagon. He was 17 but they tired him as an adult. Now he is spending his college years behind bars in orange jumpsuit, and... I don't look too good in orange."

"Oh, I guess you're right Rose." Lissa says.

"Wait. So you expect me to get locked up so you guys can meet your boy band boyfriends?" Jess asks.

"They aren't our boyfriends." Lissa says.

"Yeah, we hate them." I say

"Hate."

"We want to humiliate them. If Lissa and I have to do it solo, then we will."

"It's interesting." Jess says looking at Ralf. I think I caught him to help us. "So you still got that basement, tight Rose?"

"Yes"

"And when do your parents get back?"

"Tuesday."

"See, now I know what you're capable of with the whole setting Tasha's hair on fire thing. " He says "Oh, oh my Gad. My hair" he starts to imite Tasha. He dosn't so it well. "It was good. I liked it but you guys are definitely going to need my genius to pull this off. I AM IN." and here we going to kidnap The Hunters. "I can't waitn to see the look on those wussies's faces."

x-x-x-x-

And it's time to make the plan.

"Ok, welcome to Operation Taking Five." Jess says "In the nezt 24 hours, we'll have our game faces on and our eyes on the prize. Now, this is how it's going to go. At 8:00 we arrive at my house, looking good and ready to hop in the homecoming limo. At 10:15, when those wussies are doing their final encore performance, we arrive at the backstage exit. According to my research, immediately after the show the band is rushed into a waiting limo. Why shouldn't it be ours? Rose, Lissa, this is where you guys come in with phase two. Distraction. Now, you ladies are going to use your feminine charms to divert the band attention. Then we move into phase three.. chaos. Ralf's going to handle that. In the sidst of all the confusion, you ladies are going to lead them towards our limo, where I'll be waiting to escort them. "

"Wait a minute. If it's all smoky, how are we even going to see them?" I ask.

"Let it on me. And that's all. Oh, one more thing Rose."

"What?"

"You are going to be my date for homecoming." Jess says

"Good one. I'm not going to homecoming with you."

"I know it seems funny and all, but seriously. See, my mom's not going to rent me a limo if I am dateless. And she wants pictures."

"Oh my gosh Rose, you are going to homecoming." Lissa says laughing.

"Only as a decoy, Liss."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jess, look at Rose, honey." Jess's mother says while his dad is taking pictures of us. Jess seems so happy ans has a big smile on his face like Santa gave him the pony he asked for. I try to smile for the camera, as well. "Lift your chin, Jess." she says.

"Mom, just take the picture, all right?" Jess says a bit embrassed. He puts a hand on my shoulder to get me closer to him.

"It has to be perfect. My little boy is going to homecoming." She says with a smile on her face. She seems happy. "Let me look." She says to his dad. From the coner of my eyes I can see Lisa and Ralf hiding after some plants. Ralf makes the 'ok' sign and we know what's next – his mother and dad doesn't see - them getting in the limo. I can see Ralf while he is puting some sleeping pills in the Limo Man's caffe. Sweet dreams darling. Me and Jess jump in the limo and we are ready to go.

"Nice limo, right?" Jess asks.

"I've got to get out of this dress" I say while everyone is smiling at me. "If you look at me when I'm changing, I'm going to hut you." I say to Jess and Ralf. They both puts their hands on their eyes, I feel like we are at kindergarten. I see Jess picking, God help me not to kick his ass. "Turn around."

"Hey, limo guy. You redy?" I hear Jess asking.

"Yeah." he says sleepy.

"That's good."

In no time we arrive at the concert.

"Can I see some indetification, please?" the man from the entry says. We want to go in the special parking, where the band expects their limo.

"No problem, man. I've got that right here." Jess says showing the guy some false ID.

"Oh, man. So you're with the band?" The guy, who is dressed in yellow, says.

"Yah man, with the band." Jess plays it cool.

"Sweet. What's that like, hanging out with them and stuff?" he asks. God, he is so curious.

"It's cool man. Crazy pop stars, crazy fans."

"I sing too. I actually wrote them a song." and I can't believe what I'm hearing right now. "I'm not going to sing the whole thing but the chorus is all – Rise The Hunters" he sings. "Dude, I've got the demo bck in the car. Let me grab it."

"You can't be serious. I'm running late. Can you open the gate, please? Thanks." Jess says.

"Sure, let him in, he's cool" He says to the gate man. "Go on, get out of here, man."

"Good luck with that singing career." Jess says.

"Hey Ralf." Lissa says "Is he going to be ok?" and she points to the limo driver, who is sleeping next to Ralf.

"Yeah, he's just sleeping. He'll be up in a cuple hours. Don't worry about it." He says back.

I look at Lissa and we both start to smile.

We park the limo where Jess knows that The Hunters will make their exit.

"Everybody, positions! Quickly" He says. Me ans Lissa take a deep breath and exit the limo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Pov

The concert ended and the boys makes their final exit. Everyone screams and yells.

"Kidnmap my heart Dimitri." They can hear a girl screaming louder than the others, but Dimitri just looks in front of him without paying attention at anything.

"Yo, you guys catch that big-haired blonde in the first row?" Mason asks, with a big smile on his face. He likes to be on stage, he lives for it."I had eye contact all night"

"I saw that chick" Adrian says dancing around. Everyone seems to enjoy themselves but Dimitri. He just look in front of him and walks.

"Did you see her, Dimitri" Mason asks, making Dimitri stop.

"You should be paying less attention to the chicks in the crowd and more attention to your dance moves." Dimitri says, glaring at Mason. He seems really out of his element. Everyone wanders why is he in this bad mood.

"Come on, man, what's your problem tonight?" Adrian asks.

"Nothing, if you guys'd just learn your steps." he says to Adrian.

"Whatever, man" Christian says. He is the one who is more relaxed then everyone. He is really easy going. His life seems simple than others, he always smiles and has a good time. "Only missed one move. Covered."

"Amateurs." Dimitri says, starting to walk again and everyone after him.

They exit the building and right into some frog, weird. "What the hell?" Dimitri asks. No one knows what to do.

"Where is security?" their manager asks.

"Am I the only one who can do anything right around here?" Dimitri asks.

"Let's go." the manager says, when suddenly two girls appears in front of them screaming.

"Dimitri, I love you" One of them says jumping on him "You're so cute. Oh, my God." And than she moves to Eddie, the quite one of the band, he rarely talks. He just sits there and listen "I love you"

"Hey, how's it going?" Adrian asks trying to be polite with the fans.

"Can I have an autograph?" The other girl asks Christian.

"Hey, I'm Christian" he says, and it seems like the time stopped for them, or better saying the time stopped for her.

The numer one girl, Rose, is still on Eddie while he just looks at her with big yes. The manager trays to take her of him but without succes. Dimitri and Adrian looks at them like they seen some aliens while Lissa and Christian are hugging.

The manager managed, finally, to take Rose off of Eddie and Christian let Lissa go, and now they start to walk again letting the girls behind.

Rose sees Lissa fainting and jumps to help her "Come on Lis, you can't faint." She shakes her.

Meanwhile Jess opens the limo door for the guys.

"Guys, I got your limo right here" he says.

"Who the hell are you?" Dimitri asks.

"Who the hell cares?" The manager asks rushing the guys in the other limo, the limo who was assigned to take them.

"Shit" Jess says.

"Man down." Rose yells. "Lissa, please. Jess, how could you do this to me? Help me."

"What the heck happened?"

"I don't know. She passed out." Rose yells, she doesn't know why but it seems the right thing to do.

"You're going to have to drive." Jess says to Rose.

"What? I don't know how to drive."

"It's easy. Bracke pedal's left, gas pedal right. Ok? Go. " Jess says while Rose starts to run. Jess picks Lissa up on his shoulder and starts to carry her.

Rose gets in the driver sit and starts to look around not knowing what to do. "Ok, what do I do?"

Jess managed to put Lissa in the limo but loses his goggles.

"Leave them, lket's go." Ralf says, but ofcourse Jess dosn't listen and starts looking for them. The security sees him and catches him.

"All right kid"

"Oh shit. Go Ralf, tell her to go without me." he yells while the security drags him away.

"Good luck" Ralf shoots and closes the limo door. "Rose, you've got to move. Code red, code red."

"Ralf, be quite, I can't concentrate" Rose says tying to start the limo. It is more harder than it seems.

"Get out of the car" Security yells at Rose.

"Don't yell at me. I can't to it with you yelling at me." Rose says more for herself. She is in panic but finally she starts the limo.

"The Hunters, don't go guys." Jess yells after the car. He wants to pretend that he is a fan, maybe he can get out of this clean. "Why would you let them go? They're my favorite group."

"You have to get a life buddy"

In the other limo the guys are all smiles just Dimitri is serious, like always.

"What town are we in? Our fans are out of control." Mason says looking out the limo window.

"Dude, I think some chick fainted back there." Christians says looking out as well.

"You guys hungry?" Adrian asks, he always is, no matter the time.

"I think there's a Winger's right there." Christian points to a shop "Want to make it a wing night?"

"American buffalo spice wing." Eddie says shaking hands with Christian.

"Yo limo dude. Hey, we're making a stop for wings." Adrian says and the limo stops in front of the wing shop.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh my God. My mom's going to kill me" Rose says as she stops the limo in front of some wing shop. Ralf exit the limo followed by Lissa, who apparently is awake now.

"What?" she asks no one in particular.

"Hey Lis, are you ok?" Ralf asks her.

"Yah, what happened?"

"We blew it. We lost Jess." Rose says fron the limo. "My mom is going to kill me."

"Jess is a pro, he can handle it." Ralf says. He just tries to give some hope to the girls.

"Rose sweetie, listen. It's going to be ok." Lissa says taking Rose's hands. "We're at Winger's. You want wings?"

"Wings are good." Ralf encourages Rose.

"You love wings." Lissa adds.

"I hate wings."

"You love wings."

"That's true, I do love wings." Rose finally says, and they make their way to the shop. And right when Rose opens the door Christian Ozera exit followed by Adrian with a bag in his hand. Right behind them is Mason and Dimitri.

"Did you just see that?" Rose asks, she herself can't believe what she is seeing.

"The hunters." Lissa says, and they are lost in their imagination.

"You guys want to try to find a party?" Adrian asks opening the limo door.

"Oh, dude, the parties are all free." Mason says.

They all four enter the limo but what they doesn't notice is that not the right limo.

"What abot Eddie?" Rose asks looking around and spots him with some fangirls signing some papers.

"Forget him." Ralf says.

In the limo the boys sees that sleeping limo driver.

"Whoa, limo dude is passed out." Christian says. "Partied out." he jokes

"What the hell?" Adrian asks "He's crashed."

"I got his hat" Christian says putting the driver hat on his head.

"I got to turn it into a party night for sure." Adrian says, not caring that the limo driver is passed out.

"What is this" Dimitri asks taking some pink handcuffs fron the floor."Somebody's got the right idea."

Meanwhile the girls starts to make an other plan.

"All right, you get in the back with them and I'll drive." Rose says running to the limo.

"Wait! Hold on." Lissa says following after Rose and Ralf.

Rose gets in the driver sit while Ralf put a mask on his face and enters the limo.

"Evening, wussies." He says and starts to put a cap on Dimitri's had to cover his eyes. "There is a bomb in the truck, and I can set it off at any second, so shut up and cooperate."

"Are you serious dude?" Dimitri asks.

"You think this is kind of joke? Look at your limo driver. He's dead." Ralf lies.

"What? Oh man." Christian says jumping up because he is siting right next to the passed out guy.

"Let's go" Ralf says giving to everyone a cap. "Get them on. I don't got time." and everyone starts to put them on while Dimitri just stays there "What pretty boy? You got something to say?"

"Who are you?" Finally Dimitri asks.

"We are the RMLF, the real music liberation front. In the name of decent musicians everywhere, who actually play instruments, tonight you're going to meet your wussy ends."

-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rose's Pov.

"This is the getaway car?" I ask looking at a mini car. And I still can't believe that we got four of The Hunters members.

"Ralf, you said your brother had a van." Lissa says.

"Yes, but then he had to help his buddy move, so he got us a replacement." He says pointing to the mini car.

"You are so lucky that Jess isn't here to see this." I say. Our plan was blew up and now our second plan is disaster.

"Just pick one. Leave him here." Ralf says.

"Pick one?" I ask

"Pick one?" Lissa asks as well.

"Like it's nothing? We aready missed Eddie." I say. Just a true fan knows what this means. Ralf will never understand. "If we lose another one, then they're barely even a band"

"They're barely a band anyway" He says.

"Shut up" Me and Lissa says in union.

Finally we put three member on the mini car.

"Count out loud and tell everyone, The RMLF forever." Ralf says to Mason. He let him go with his hat on his eyes and handcuffed him with our pink handcuffs.

We let our passed limo driver with a bottle in his hand.

We put the rest of members in the back sit of the mini car, Ralf is driving and me and Lissa in the other sit.

**Sorry for not posting in a long time. :(**

**Leave a review, thanks :)**

**Love**


End file.
